


a fairytale

by nereid



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's brief, sporadic moments after the first kiss, when he allows himself to imagine a fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fairytale

There's brief, sporadic moments after the first kiss, when he allows himself to imagine a fairytale. (He doesn't call it that, of course, because he's not a girl dreaming of being a princess, though sometimes he's a boy dreaming of being Blair Waldorf's prince.)

 

He allows himself to think of more kisses, of nights spent awake and then waking up with her in the loft, legs tangled together and he thinks of buying a ring and even though there's not a white picket fence, he can still see a little girl with her eyes and her smile, somewhere in the second act of the story. (Grace. Audrey. Eleanor. Maybe that's what they would call her.)

 

Later, he runs scenarios in his head, writes some of them down on his computer. (There's a folder called Blair now on his laptop, but he keeps it out of sight.)

 

( _Where were you, I needed my friend, I needed you, why did you leave me, I don't care about Chuck, I never did, I want to kiss you, never leave me again, I cried all night, please. I love you._ )

 

She marries Chuck.

 

Her eyes sparkle and her dress sparkles, and she says _I do_ ( _like she means it_ , he adds in his story, one that never gets published.).

 

He kisses her cheek and shakes Chuck's hand and tells himself It's ok.

 

It wasn't love anyway.


End file.
